Smurfs: Satan's Bounty Hunter
by Hawkeye1991
Summary: A ruthless bounty hunter is employed by the Smurfs most sinister enemy to finally destroy them permanently. In the process five Smurfs are kidnapped and are subjected to gruesome and unimaginable torture. Will they escape or be rescued in time or will they be murdered by their bloodthirsty captors.


_**Smurfs: Satan's Bounty Hunter**_

**Summary : **A ruthless bounty hunter is employed by the Smurfs most sinister enemy to finally destroy  
them permanently. In the process five Smurfs are kidnapped and subjected to gruesome and unimaginable  
torture. Will they escape or be rescued in time or will be murdered by their bloodthirsty captors.

I have to say I am not a writer at all. I do have an overactive imagination and draw it mainly but I  
had this idea in my head but couldn't find anyone to write the story for me so I thought I would  
have a go instead. Warning in advance might not make sense but hope it's not the worst  
thing you ever read XD

_**Chapter 1: Victory for Evil**_

The excruciating pain all over his body and the stench of fresh hot blood and chemicals in the air awoke  
the Smurf elder from his once unconscious state. Looking around at his surroundings all that flooded his  
vision was a room off horrors much of which was filed with recently used torturing and laboratory  
equipment. As he tried to move he was instantly stopped by a large black strap which bounded his arms and  
chest tightly along with an intense jolt of pain which trailed from the bottom of his back right up into his  
skull. The bearded Smurf quickly closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, trying to keep his mind of the  
intense sensation and not scream out. Despite the severe throbbing at the back off his head and the  
complete numbness that started to claim his battered body, floods of memories started to come back to the  
Smurf and the past events began to reveal themselves to him.

" Hello Papa Smurf, so glad you decided to return to the land of the living for a while longer". Papa Smurf  
turned his head slowly towards the sinister but familiar voice coming from the most dark and shadowiest  
part of the room. He squinted his eyes and concentrated on the black silhouette that began to move in his  
direction. " I didn't think you were going to ever wake up again, which would be unfortunate considering  
we haven't quite finished with you yet". The Smurf elder began to shake uncontrollably due to his sudden fear  
but doubled more with his extreme angry that was boiling up through his entire body. " Look you I don't  
know what me or my Smurfs have ever done to you, but if you don't put a stop to this madness I will do  
everything within my power to make you suffer". Papa Smurf scowled towards the clocked figure who was  
still submerged in the darkness. " Now tell me were my four Smurfs are before I brake out of these bounds  
and strangle you with this strap". His voice was stern but shaky, he new that threatening this villain  
wouldn't help the situation but it was the only thing he could accomplish at this time but he didn't want  
to show his fear to this monster because then they would have won. Papa Smurf new he had to be strong,  
not just for his own sanity but also for his Smurfs who were in dyer peril.

There was a moment of complete eerie silence before evil chuckling broke it. " So much aggression I like it"  
explained the shadowed figure before stepping into the light so that his undeniable ugly features were  
revealed. The goblin had olive green skin with a tree bark like texture to it which was also covered with many  
marble sized boils. Both ears were long and bat like with his right having what appeared to be a bite sized  
chunk taken off. His eyes were a deep menacing mustard yellow and he had a bull dog like snout. The  
creatures bottom jaw also seemed to be missing and was replaced with what appeared to be a metal rim.  
He dressed in a mud brown tunic with an even darker brown piece of rope tied around his waist which homed  
a small stone mallet. On his left shoulder was a destructive human skull and each of his wrist and angles had  
metal plating. " It just shows that Smurfs have a mean side to them as well, it just takes a bit more digging to  
unearth it". Papa Smurf gasped in horror and fought against his bounds despite the extreme pain that was  
coursing through his body as he saw the Goblin bring fourth what appeared to be a small metal gurney. It  
was then cranked virticley to reveal Papa Smurfs worst nightmare.

" YOU BASTARD, what have you done?" he bellowed as his eyes began to feel with tears and his whole body  
turned to jelly. " It's something I know will get under your skin and make you suffer in the most painfullest  
way possible" replied the Goblin with a huge unsightly grin across his face. Not able to move at all the Smurf  
looked intensely at the four individuals who like him were each strapped down by a black strap but were all  
unconscious. " My poor little Smurfs" Papa Smurf whispered to himself noticing that they all had their own  
horrific injuries.

The Smurf on the left Jokey had retained alot deep nasty gashes all over is torso, many of which stretched  
from his stomach all the way to his chest and down his right arm. His shoulder that side was also sitting at  
an unatural position indicating it was probably dislocated. The next Smurf along Dreamy had also gashes on  
him but mainly across his chest and legs. His left shoulder also appeared to off been popped out it's socket  
just like Jokey's right but the day dreaming Smurf also seemed to have a large chunk off his top left ear missing  
and multiple burn marks going up both arms. Smurf number three Lazy had more injuries to his face with  
not only two black eyes but was accompanied by a large amount of blood coming out of his ears, mouth  
and nose. He had two deep wounds on both his cheeks and many dark purple bruising covering most of  
his torso. Lazy's right leg also seemed to be much larger and odd shaped compared to his left meaning  
it was probably broken or fractured. But Handy who was on the far right seemed to off obtained the most  
horrific and gruesome of injuries out off them all. He had two black eyes along with a huge amount of blood  
covering most of his face making it harder to see any off the Smurfs natural blue skin were many  
deep cuts and wounds on his head which were still severe enough for blood to seep through, covering the  
Smurfs once white hat in dark crimson liquid. He had a distinctive dark purple bruise wrapped  
around his neck in a perfect straight line and just like the other three had bruising, deep open gashes and  
burn marks all over his body. Handy also had a large puncture wound in his left shoulder blade and most  
gruesome of all what appeared to be his right angle bone broken in half and popping out of his skin.

Unable to move due to the intense shock of seeing four of his Smurfs brutally battered and tortured all  
Papa Smurf could do was imagine the pain and suffering they must of went through. He new he had obtained  
injuries himself but not to that extent. It was obvious to the Smurf that this monster did this because he new  
it was his one weakness and seeing his Smurfs hurt would brake his heart, making it the worst and most  
painfullest way of torturing him. Soon after a wash of uselessness came over him as Papa Smurf realized that  
he didn't and can't protect them against this savage which would probably result in all five off them dying in  
this hellhole. But again another wave of dread came over the bearded Smurf as he suddenly realized he was going  
to be probably forced to watch his four little Smurfs be murdered first, leaving him to watch. It was also a  
daunting feeling that without him for protection that it will be very easy to find and destroy the rest of his  
family.

" As you can see Papa Smurf I'm a pretty magnificent artist and have done a fine job on each of your little rodent  
children wouldn't you say?" gloated the Goblin which instantly made the Smurf elder snap back to the dim  
reality. His moment of grief quickly subsided and turned once again into extreme anger as Papa Smurfs eyes  
began to turn a murderous red. He could feel the hatred boil up through his veins and turn his body hot with  
rage. " I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!".

The villainous creature just shot Papa Smurf an evil toothy smile, pleased with himself that he has definatley  
found the perfect way to get to the older Smurf. He slowly walked up to where Handy still layed unconscious  
and unresponsive. " It still baffles me though" said the Goblin turning his head to the side. "How even when I'm  
inflicting horrific pain on them, how often they always tried to draw attention to themselves to spare the other?".  
There was silent pause before he continued " Oh well I guess that is what you call stupidity from being around  
you to long". At this point the Goblin didn't even look at Papa Smurf to clock his reaction but instead kept his  
eyes pieced at Handy. " I found this one had the worst attitude towards me and was the most annoying surprisingly,  
I thought the troublemaker would be your little Jokey".

"So for that reason alone you thought it would be fun and necessary to torture the hell out of them" screamed Papa  
Smurf who was now leaning as far forward as the black strap would allow him to. The Goblin once again looked directly  
at Papa Smurf and chucked. " Well you could say thats a small reason, I have to get my kicks from somewhere now don't  
I ". He then stuck out his index finger and thumb revealing a long jaggered fingernails. " And if it means wiping out an entire  
species than so be it". At that and using brute strength he plunged his fingernails into Handy and Lazy's arms scraping them and  
leaving a long vertical gash which was deep enough for blood to seep to the surface. Lazy shot up as much as he physically  
could and screamed out in agonizing pain unlike Handy who worryingly only let out a small mumble and didn't stir.

" No please... I beg you if you want to hurt or torture someone do it to me just leave them alone" Papa Smurf pleaded  
as he fought against his bounds trying in a desperate attempted to reach his four Smurfs. He could feel his eyes  
beginning to watch again as he then focused on Lazy who was now conscious. " Please Papa Smurf don't let him hurt  
us anymore we just want to go home" the Smurfs voice was full of misery and despair. That made Papa Smurfs  
blood run cold and sent a large chill down his spine but what could he do, he had no escape plan and no clue weather  
there was a rescue party on the way. The Smurf elder even new that reassuring words couldn't help their situation.  
But time was running, he could already tell that all four of his Smurfs wounds were infected but the way there was  
yellow and green puss around them and the slow or no responses even during screams and shouting was a sign that  
Handy, Lazy, Dreamy and Jokey are all in a bad way and getting worse by the minute.

" That is so disgustingly touching". The Goblin interrupted then started to make his way over to a wooden desktop  
that housed some flickering candles. " Where's that fiery attitude you had earlier, dissapeared too?". Both the Smurfs  
didn't say a word in response, instead just kept their eyes glued on each other. " No matter, the best thing about this  
job is the money and the client not caring what the objects look like in the end so it pays to make your lives a  
misery" the creature boasted which straight away made Papa Smurf and Lazy dart their attention to him in  
complete shock.

" What are you talking about are you saying that you aren't the main person behind all this" quizzed Papa Smurf  
in complete disbelief and yet unable to think of someone that barbaric and monstrous, who would want to hurt  
his family to this extent by hiring practically the devil himself. " Well I would like to take all the credit but I'm just  
in charge of your temporary accommodation and welfare for the next few days" replied the villain in a sarcastic manor.  
" But I think you should thank the real man in person who will be the true reason for your demise". At that moment  
Papa Smurf and Lazy heard a stomach churning chuckle coming from the doorway of the room and both turning  
both their heads around slowly to look at the other individual who had entered the room with them. Slender and calmly  
the other silhouette walking towards them was recognized instantly and both Smurfs jaws dropped and gasped in horror  
at the man before them. " Oh my god it's...it's..." Lazy's voice began to choke because of the complete terror that  
overwhelmed him.

" GARGAMEL" screamed Papa Smurf who a that moment could feel his whole world come crashing down around him  
and a every tiny glimmer of hope that he may have had before, faded from existence in seconds. " Indeed it is my vile  
little Smurfs and now the end is near for you wretched blue beasts and your whole descusting Smurfy world" spat the  
tyrannous wizard with victory in his voice. And then it hit everyone in the room, the true fact that indeed the Smurfs  
most fearsome enemy had won...

OMG If you have made it to the end, Thanks so much for reading it all and I hope you didn't feel you waste half an hour  
of your life. Anyway would love to hear from you in reviews :D


End file.
